


Miraculous Civil Wars: Rise of the Court of Miracles

by Naruwitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Rose Lavillant, Black Cat Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Butterfly Marc Anciel, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/F, F/M, Fox Juleka Couffaine, Horse Chloé Bourgeois, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Luka Couffaine, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Monkey Alya Césaire, Mouse Mylène Haprèle, Origins, Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Sokovia Accords, Tiger Nino Lahiffe, Turtle Ivan Bruel, miracle box
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruwitch/pseuds/Naruwitch
Summary: Only months after finally reclaiming the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous from Hawkmoth, Mayura, and their protege Lila Rossi, Master Fu turned the title of Guardian to Luka Couffaine. Identities were revealed among the members of Team Miraculous and their families and Paris seemed to finally breathe a sigh of relief.Until talk of the Sokovia Accords shakes the peaceful months of silence to its core. Should France sign these Accords, the Miraculous would once more be in danger of being used for evil or unjust purposes.It's a lose-lose situation. Either the team surrenders their Miraculous to the Accords, or go on the run. Neither option seems optimal until unexpected help comes in the form of Captain Rogers and the few superheroes he collected to fight the Accords.Will Anatis, Lady Noire, and Team Miraculous save the day once more, or could their luck have finally run out?Based off of Dark_Phoenix6661's work Rise of Anatis.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Alix Kubdel, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel
Comments: 48
Kudos: 80





	1. New Threats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyDuckQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDuckQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miraculous: Rise of Anatis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262869) by [SassyDuckQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDuckQueen/pseuds/SassyDuckQueen). 



Luka looked up from his guitar as his phone buzzed with a song from his early days of Kitty Section. Juleka’s face lit up the front screen.

He frowned in concern. Juleka usually didn’t  _ call _ if she needed something; she usually sent a quick text.

“Hey, Jules,” he greeted, “Everything okay?”

_ “Luka, turn on the T.V. Channel 278 _ . Now.”

Juleka’s tone alone had Luka scrambling to the living room. Tikki looked up in alarm as well, quick to abandon her cookie she had been nibbling to follow her holder. 

The remote lay haphazardly on the small sofa, and Luka scooped it up and turned the small television on, still on the phone with Juleka. 

On the television, it was a national meeting being broadcast from one of the French Embassies. Looking at the captions, he saw that the meeting was going over the Sokovia Accords. In particular, the United States Secretary of States, Thaddeus Ross, was currently speaking. Luka never really liked the man. Something about him seemed off. Not Hawk Moth and Mayura off, but the feeling was unsettling enough not to trust him.

_ “You seeing this?” _ Juleka exclaimed on the other end.

“Yeah, I see it all right…” he said with a frown. Ever since talk of the Accords started popping up, he had thought about what could potentially happen should France agree to sign them. 

While he could understand the need for measures like this to be taken, he honestly didn’t believe the Accords were the answer. 

If he understood what the Accords were asking of superheroes (or  _ enhanced individuals _ as they were officially labeled as), signing them would require him and the rest of his team to register with the United Nations. They’d also have to provide personal information about their identities, including their full legal names, DNA samples, and what kind of power they had. Should they sign, the person would be restricted from taking action outside of their own country without permission, but if they didn’t sign at all, they would be forbidden from fighting in any form whatsoever. 

If he chose to sign, not only would this restrict his activity as Anatis, as well as the rest of Team Miraculous, who were active, but it could potentially put the Miraculous in danger of misuse again. He knew the Accords applied to people who were using technology to enhance themselves, but he didn’t think the Miraculous fell into that category… right? 

_ “So… you heard what he said about  _ you?” Juleka asked.

Luka blinked. "What did he say?" Were they talking about Anatis?  


Juleka groaned in frustration,  _ “That Ross guy is saying that one of the specific terms for France signing the Accords is that you, Anatis, and the other Parisian heroes are required to hand over the Miraculous to the UN for ‘proper future distribution.’” _

_ “What?!” _ Luka shouted, leaping to his feet, genuinely believing that he had heard his sister wrong.

_ “I called you the second I heard him say that!” _ Juleka added,  _ “Lu… What do we do? This obviously can’t happen! We can’t have another Hawk Moth or Mayura!” _

Luka took a deep breath. He glanced at Tikki, hovering anxiously close to him. It was clear from the look on her face that she had heard what Juleka said too. Now twenty, it had taken a good three-four years to finally take down Hawk Moth, Mayura,  _ and _ Lila Rossi, who had stolen the Butterfly Miraculous for a short amount of time before they eventually recovered Nooroo and his Miraculous four months ago. 

Now they were dealing with another potential threat. And this time, there was no Master Fū to turn to for another input. 

The Miracle Box, now in the form of an epic looking black and red guitar case, was currently in Luka’s possession. Wang Fū had relinquished his title as Guardian at long last after Lila was arrested. The previous four months had been mostly peaceful for Paris, but now that the internal threat of Hawk Moth and Mayura was finally gone, France had now turned its attention to external conflicts.

For example, Vienna. 

Luka had been horrified to learn what had happened barely a couple of days ago. While he was grateful that the Avengers managed to quell the situation, many people still died, including the King of Wakanda. Despite Lady Noire, Culpeo, and the other heroes repeatedly telling him that this wasn’t his fault, the lingering guilt he felt for not coming to help was still there. 

And now this…

_ “Luka…?” _ Juleka asked, after not hearing her brother answer for a few moments.

“...Have Mom take the boat out, I’m calling a team meeting,” he finally said calmly.

_ “Got it! See you in a bit!”  _

“See you!” 

Luka pressed the end button before sighing heavily, hands running down his face.

“This is a nightmare…” he groaned.

“We’ll figure something out, Luka!” Tikki said reassuringly, “They’ll surely see that this isn’t fair to you!”

“I doubt these people care about  _ fairness, _ Tikki,” Luka said. No, this was never about fairness. This was just a way for the governments to exert more control of people and things they didn’t understand and were therefore scared of. “We  _ do  _ need to discuss what we’re going to do now, though.”

Before he could call on his transformation words, his phone buzzed again, this time with a ring that he had custom just for this contact.

**MDC: Did you see the news?**

**LC: I did. I’m calling a team meeting at the Liberty. We need to discuss this** **_immediately!_ **

**MDC: I agree. I’ll see you there. Be careful!**

**LC: You too. I love you.**

**MDC: <3**

“Well, let’s not keep them waiting anymore. Tikki, Spots On!” in a flash of pink light, gone was the upcoming, aspiring musician Luka Couffaine, and in his place stood Anatis, holder of the Ladybug Miraculous and Guardian of Miracle Box.

After checking his bedroom one more time to ensure that the guitar case was still secured under his bed, he opened his window and, with a swish of his yo-yo, swung out into the cool Parisian evening. 

He ignored any people down below, possibly cheering or waving up at him, utterly oblivious to the talk about the Sokovia Accords.

Catapulting up to the Eiffel Tower and landing atop the highest level, Anatis stared down at the beautiful city in front of him, the Seine gleaming serenely in the twilight. A city that he had served alongside others faithfully for years. And now there was a danger of it all being ripped away.

Opening up his yo-yo with a swipe, an action he hadn’t performed since the final akuma’s defeat months prior, Anatis threw the weapon into the air, bright fuchsia light illuminating the structure like the top of a birthday candle. 

Only a select few in all of Paris knew the meaning of the light’s appearance.

Noticing a lithe black figure swiftly leaping in his direction, Anatis shut off the beacon (he was sure everyone had seen it by now) and swung down after her.

Her long plait lashed confidently behind Lady Noire as she watched her spotted partner (and civilian boyfriend) flip down before her.

“Calling the calvary I see,” she said with a smile, but Anatis could see that it was slightly forced.

“I had to,” he answered grimly, “if what’s being said at that conference is true, we’re all in trouble… again.”

“You’re not going to hand over the Miraculous, right?” she had to ask.

“No,” Anatis shook his head, “of course not! But we do need a plan.”

“Yeah, we do...” she nodded before she felt Anatis squeeze her head.

“It’ll all work out, kitten,” he said reassuringly, “Come on, we shouldn’t keep everyone waiting.”

“Right!” she nodded, more confidently this time before springing after the Ladybug hero towards the Seine.

Upon reaching the bank, the Liberty was already out down the river. 

With a grin, Anatis held his hand out to his feline partner. With a giggle, Lady Noire took his hand, and he pulled her close. Like a lasso, Anatis threw his yoyo towards the boat, and with a tug, he and Lady Noire flew across the Seine and onto the deck.

“Ahoy, sailors!” Anarka greeted them from the upper deck.

Now on the safety of the ship, Anatis let go of Lady Noire and went to embrace his mother. It wasn’t that he didn’t visit the Liberty often, but ever since he had revealed his identity as Anatis to his mother and sister, he always felt a sense of safety and warmth from the Captain. 

Like any mother, Anarka had been shocked and even horrified to learn that it had been her son, only sixteen at the time, who had been picked to fight a magical terrorist. That kids, in general, had been chosen to do something so dangerous. After taking some time to cool down and accept the reality, she showed full support to both of her children.

At the very least, the Liberty became a place the Kwami could roam freely and not need to worry about being seen, and the unofficial headquarters for Team Miraculous (as the public had started calling them).

“Everyone here?” he asked when he pulled away.

“Almost,” Anarka answered, “Aspik and Ryūko arrived just a couple moments ago. I think there are just a couple more stragglers.” The captain looked up, “Ah, speak of the devil, here they come!”

Anatis turned just in time to see a flash of dusty purple and blue land on the deck.

“S-Sorry, we’re not late, are we?” the dusty purple superhero asked.

“Nope, we just got here ourselves,” Lady Noire reassured the newest member of the team.

“Oh, good,” he sighed in relief.

“I keep telling you, you don’t have to act so professionally around these guys, Ly,” the one in blue said, folding his arms.

“Well, yeah, but…”

Anatis and Lady Noire laughed at how shy the butterfly hero was being. He had only been on the team for a few months, but from what they’d heard, Nooroo had settled in nicely and was slowly beginning to heal from the trauma that Gabriel and later Lila put him through. 

Duusu had also taken a liking to her new wielder too. It turned out that the Peacock Kwami, having been active with the Agrestes longer, had been conditioned for years under the care of Emilie and Gabriel, so much so that her perception of right and wrong had been distorted. When she finally realized that her powers were being used for evil, she had been devastated and cried waterfalls of tears for hours. But Paon Bleu’s patience and gentle demeanor eventually helped Duusu over her rut, and she was soon back to her overdramatic self. 

“Anyway, let’s get below,” Anatis finally said, “We have a lot to discuss…”

With murmurs of agreement, the four heroes briskly headed towards the stairs leading to the lower level.

With one final glance at his mom, who nodded before heading back to the wheel, Anatis finally ducked down after Lady Noire.

Just as Anarka had said, all of the other heroes were already there. Culpeo and Abeille were whispering urgently to each other on one side of a couch, same with Leatherback and Anonymouse on the other side. Ringtail and Sabertooth were sitting next to each other on the floor. Friesia was sitting stiffly on a separate chair, her fingers drumming against her arm, and the Rabbit heroine, Bunnyx (the younger one), was lying upside down in another. Aspik and Ryuko were standing against the wall, looking down in thought.

“Good, everyone’s here,” Anatis addressed before taking a seat himself.

“So, what’s with the sudden meeting?” Bunnyx asked, blunt as she always was.

“Yeah, the last time we did this was when… Lila was...” Anonymouse didn’t finish her sentence.

Anatis sighed, assuming that some of them didn’t see the broadcast.

He ended up not needing to ask, as Friesia beat him to the punch.

“Obviously, we’re here to talk about what was on the news! Don’t tell you haven’t heard all the talk about those ridiculous Sokovia Accords!”

“Um, we’ve been hearing about them,” Leatherback admitted, “But why? Did France sign them?”

“Not yet, from the looks of it,” Anatis said in relief, “but…”

Ringtail sighed, “I guess I’ll say it. If France signs the Accords, they’re going to force us to give our Miraculous to the UN, along with the ones that aren’t currently active!”

This brought out a plethora of reactions. Most of it involved yelling.

“What?!” Bunnyx shouted in outrage.

“They can’t do that! That’s not fair!” Abeille exclaimed, tears building in her eyes.

“We can’t let them do this!” Aspik shouted, leaping up from his seat.

“We have to make a statement!” Sabertooth exclaimed, “Tell everyone that we’re not okay with this!”

“We’re the ones that know how to use the Miraculous properly, and Anatis was trained as a Guardian, so he’s the one who knows how to distribute them correctly,” Ryūko said calmly, but everyone could see a storm of anger brewing behind her eyes.

“I don’t think that matters,” Paon Bleu murmured, “We’re all legally adults, but according to the big wigs, we’re still young  _ and  _ still superheroes. In their eyes we’re inexperienced and need to be guided.”

“Oh, so they’re blaming the  _ heroes _ for things that the  _ villains _ did?! That’s bull!” Bunnyx raged.

“How that makes sense to their big airheads is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!!” Friesia agreed.

“So… if France  _ does _ sign, what do we do?” Leatherback asked, holding a crying Anonymouse close.

“We’re not going to hand our Miraculous over… right?” Culpeo asked, looking anxiously over at her brother.

“No, we’re definitely not going to do that,” Anatis answered immediately, hands pressed under his chin, “We do need a plan though. Putting our names on those Accords would be the biggest mistake we could make.”

“We’d basically become mercenaries if that happens,” Lysander said, “Called upon when we’re needed, required to complete the mission assigned. Even if we disagree with it.”

“I doubt that they’ll call on us at all,” Lady Noire spoke up, “that broadcast said to surrender the Miraculous. I doubt they’ll let us have them again if we’re ever needed. This is just a way for them to have something powerful on hand that they can easily use!” 

“No question there,” Ringtail scowled.

“This is definitely a pickle…” Anatis sighed, “We can’t allow the UN, or whoever is in charge of this stuff, to get the Miraculous. Even if they claim that this is for the best, the Miraculous aren’t meant to be used like that. And let’s not get started when they find out about the Wish.” 

At the mention of the Wish, time seemed to freeze. When it came to ultimate power like that, some people didn’t care about prices or risks. Hawk Moth was one of these people. And who knew how many people like him mingled among the members of the government. Aspik, in particular, looked sick, a haunted look in his eyes.

“...So, what do we do?” Abeille asked.

Anatis didn’t answer, racking his brain trying to come up with an answer.

“Hey, if we need to disappear, I can totally make that happen. I’m sure Tsurugi and Kubdel over there have connections too,” Friesia said, “we’re all over eighteen now, no one would bat an eye if we just up and left someplace.”

“That may work for you, Chloe,” Aspik argued, “but not all of our folks are in on this, for one reason or another. Sure, your dad and mom know so that it wouldn’t be a huge deal to them, but some of us have lives and plans already! I literally just applied for university in Lyon!”

“So, go to Lyon then!” Friesia argued, “It’s better than here, at least!”

“It wouldn’t matter where we’d go,” Ryūko said, “The second the UN realizes that we aren’t handing the Miraculous over, we’ll be wanted in every country until we do so.”

“Only our hero forms would be, right?” Lysander asked, “We technically could continue living wherever as civilians. The Miraculous help hide our identities after all.”

“I don’t think they’re going to let glamor magic stop them, Ly,” Paon admitted, “Even if our faces can’t be identified by cameras or tech, that doesn’t mean there aren’t other ways. Just ask Ringtail.”

The Monkey Heroine blushed, “Yeah. Remember the day before Pharaoh attacked, and Lady Noire dropped her history textbook on accident? While I couldn’t prove it at the time, and I’m glad I didn’t, my theory about Lady Noire being at Collége Françoise Dupont wasn’t  _ wrong _ either. Stuff like that could still be used to find us. People could constantly be watching us, waiting for us to transform to prove their theory.”

“And they’ll likely have pictures of what our Miraculous look like. Even if they can be camouflaged, they could catch on at some point too,” Anonymouse added.

“You don’t think they’ll storm that temple in Tibet, do you? Where the other Miraculous are?” Culpeo suddenly said, alarmed.

Anatis felt his blood run cold. If Tibet was one of the nations signing the Accords…

“That would be bad,” Paon whispered.

“Well… well, they have no way to get to the temple, right?” Sabertooth said a little frantically, “And even if they did, they don’t know that that’s where the Miraculous are, right?!”

“May-maybe we can go there!” Lady Noire exclaimed desperately, “That would technically be a safe haven or something, right?”

Before any more questions or panicked suggestions could be thrown out, a loud bang echoed above them. They heard Anarka’s furious, pirate voice shouting as well.

“Mom?!” Anatis gasped, leaping to his feet, and practically flying up the steps, yoyo snapped into his hand. The other heroes rushed up behind him, weapons already drawn.

Practically breaking the porthole door open, Anatis flipped into the air, twirling his yoyo at the ready.

In front of him, he spotted a muscular, dark-skinned man, facing away from him. He had a contraption of some sort on his back and had his hands raised in calm surrender. Anatis spotted his mom wielding her pirate sword  _ Piecemaker,  _ and pointing it at the man like one would hold a rifle.

“Who are you?!” Anatis demanded, yo-yo still twirling as Lady Noire and the other heroes joined him, weapons drawn.

The man turned around slowly, hands still raised, “Anatis, I assume?”

Anatis narrowed his eyes, “Depends on who’s asking.”

The man smirked, “Well, if you know any other yo-yo swinging, red-suited heroes from Paris, France around here, let me know.”

“Answer his question,” Lady Noire demanded, “who are you, and what do you want?”

“Sam Wilson at your service,” the man introduced himself, hands still raised. 

Sam Wilson... Anatis could have sworn he’d heard that name somewhere.

When the man, now identified as Sam, saw that the heroes were still tense, he spoke calmly again, “Look, I’m not looking for trouble. Just want to talk. Or… more specifically, my buddy Steve Rogers wants to talk to you. All of you.”

Steve Rogers. That name Anatis  _ did _ know.

“Captain America?” Paon gasped behind him, “What does  _ he _ want with us?”

“Like I said, we just want to talk,” Sam said simply, “Maybe even help you. Please, just hear us out.”

Anatis’ eyes shifted to look at Lady Noire, her cat eyes meeting his. He looked back at his mom; her sword was still brandished at the stranger. Without even looking behind him, he knew that the rest of the team was still tense behind him, eyes on him, waiting for the signal to charge and attack if they had to.

Seeing they still weren’t entirely convinced, Sam tried one more tactic, “Look, if we were here for your Miraculous, or whatever you call them, you’d likely have lost them by now. We don’t support the Accords. And from the looks of you and your friends, you don’t either.”

That was true. Even if he and his team had an advantage in numbers, Captain America was a trained soldier who had taken down people more dangerous than they were. And from the looks of Sam’s muscles, he wouldn’t be a pushover either.

His eyes wandered one more time to Lady Noire, begging her for input.

_ It’s your call. _ Her eyes said.

Anatis took a breath and put his yo-yo away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun idea I thought of over the weekend. I'm a huge fan of Dark_Phoenix6661's ML stories, and this is a gift for them. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Note that this is an AU of their story, so not everything that's canon here will be canon in Rise of Anatis.
> 
> Edit: September 24th, 2020. As you can see, I've changed Alix and Nino's Miraculous around because it would be hard to explain why Alix's family held onto the Rabbit Miraculous for generations only for Nino to become the holder, and it would just be lazy writing to switch it to Nino's family holding it.
> 
> I'm also editing/rewriting these current chapters and adding a bit of my own lore for Post-Hawk Moth years. We'll get into it in a few more chapters.


	2. Threat of Destiny

Now Anatis would be lying if he said that this was the strangest thing he had ever done. After all, it wasn’t every day that you got to sit face-to-face with one of the Avengers, specifically Captain America. But take into account that he had been fighting a Moth themed supervillain that could turn any unsuspecting citizen into _another_ angry supervillain for the last four years, and not much surprised him anymore.

He could sense that several of the team were practically vibrating in excitement (he could practically see Paon Bleu and Lysander barely keeping themselves from squealing like high school girls) but were fighting to keep it under control. 

He knew that Ringtail was fighting not to scream and ask for an interview for one of her blogs. She had started a blog featuring the Avengers and other world-wide heroes not long after Lysander’s initiation and uptaking of the _Holder’s Vow_ . He believed it was called _Heroes Today_ or something along those lines, but it was slowly becoming one of her more popular blogs. With only petty crime happening in Paris now that the police could easily handle, there wasn’t much else to add to the _Ladyblog_ besides an occasional hero sighting photo. 

The silence was interrupted by Culpeo’s unintentionally loud slurp from an apple juice box. All heads immediately snap towards her.

Seeing all eyes on her, the fox heroine blushes in embarrassment. “Um… juice box?” she awkwardly offers, “Sorry, our grocery day is Friday.”

“Um, thanks, but we’re good,” Steve answered with a small, amused smile. 

“...Okay,” Culpeo muttered, sipping on her drink again, this time more quietly.

“So...you like animals?” Sam finally asked, breaking the silence.

“Sam,” Steve frowned.

“What? A bunch of youths dressed up as furry four-legged critters, and you’re _not_ asking why?” Sam asked.

“Uh, technically, three of us are insects, three are reptiles, and one’s a bird,” Aspik corrected. 

Ryūko elbowed the snake hero in the ribs, “I don’t believe that’s the point.”

“So I noticed,” Steve nodded. He leaned forward, hands clasped, “I’m guessing your forms depend on which Miraculous you wear?”

Anatis sighed, understanding that Rogers was trying to make them comfortable, considering he and Sam literally dropped in unannounced. However, he knew it wasn’t a coincidence that the main Avenger against the Accords suddenly showed up the same night that France had that meeting regarding the Accords conditions regarding the Miraculous. 

“Why are you here, Captain Rogers?” he asked bluntly, and he didn’t care if he sounded rude, “I know you’re one of the few against the Accords, but something tells me you didn’t drop by to organize a peaceful protest.”

Steve breathed out through his nose, his demeanor turning serious again, “You’re perspective, I’ll give you that. And you’re right. I was looking for you, or at least you and your partner Lady Noire, because I need your help.”

Now, this _did_ catch Anatis off guard for a moment, and he shared a glance at Lady Noire next to him.

“You need help from _us?”_ Lady Noire asked, “Why us?”

“There’s a situation,” Steve began, “Did any of you hear about what happened in Vienna a few days ago?”

“Yeah, dude,” Sabertooth nodded, along with most of the others, “that embassy was bombed by that Bucky Barnes dude, wasn’t it?”

Anatis couldn’t help but frown when this was brought up, memories of watching the news in horror and berating himself the next day for freezing and not attempting to help.

Steve grimaced but continued, “That’s what everyone thinks. It looked like Bucky did it, but it wasn’t him. He was framed.”

This caught the group’s attention. But if Barnes didn’t do it and was innocent, why was he still a wanted man right now?

Lady Noire felt like an absolute hypocrite for asking this, but she felt she had to, “How can you be so sure it _wasn’t_ him?”

“Easy,” Steve answered immediately, “he wasn’t even in the country when it happened. He’d been hiding out in Bucharest for a while.”

“...Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you need our help,” Bunnyx pointed out.

“Wait, ‘our’?” Sam asked, confused.

“Uh, yes!” Friesia huffed, “From the sound of it, you need more help than just these two. I mean, don’t get me wrong, they’re ridiculously good at what they do on their own, but why else do you think they have us out and about now?”

Lady Noire snorted, “Afraid Friesia’s right, Cap. You want Annie and me, well you should know we don’t come in separate packaging anymore.”

After a moment of silence, Steve nodded, “Well, I guess the more people we have, the better in this case.”

“And that case would be…?” Ringtail trailed off.

Steve continued, explaining about what happened when Bucky broke out of his holding cell and the doctor that somehow knew the words to trigger Bucky’s brain-washing again and where the doctor was trying to go. Currently Bucky was waiting for them in an abandoned warehouse in the city outskirts, with his metal arm weighed down enough that he wouldn’t be able to escape even if he wanted to.

“Whoa, hold up, there’s more of these guys? Like Bucky?” Leatherback asked, sharing a similar look of shock with most of the rest of the group.

“Yeah, they’re HYDRA’s most elite death squad. And according to Bucky, they’re even worse than he is.”

“And this guy can control them?” Lysander asked.

“Enough that he could ‘see an empire fall.’” Rogers explained.

“If this doc wanted to, he could topple a whole country in one night using these guys,” Sam added, “Infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize, the whole nine yards.”

“No one would know until it was too late?” Paon Bleu guessed.

“Exactly,” Steve nodded.

Anatis’ closed his eyes as he absorbed this information. Yes, this was obviously a problem, and if Captain America was coming to them for help, that meant he couldn’t get ahold of enough of the other Avengers, whether they signed the Accords or not. But why their team specifically? Why did he-

Anatis gasped, and his head shot up.

“You didn’t just hunt us down for help,” he said in realization, “You’re here to warn us.”

“Warn us?” Abeille asked, sounding frightened.

“You think that if the doc finds these soldier guys before you do, we, or more specifically, the _Miraculous_ could be potential targets!” Anatis summarized.

A collective gasp rang throughout the boat at this revelation, and the fact that neither Steve nor Sam were speaking up to correct them made it even more real.

“B-But they can only come after us if they know our identities, right?!” Anonymouse said, “And the only ones that know are our immediate family and us ourselves!”

“And yet both of these gentlemen here found us just fine,” Ryūko pointed out.

Soon frightened eyes turned into ones of suspicion as the team eyed the two men.

“Well? How exactly did you find us?” Leatherback leaning forward. Most people would have found this fairly intimidating, but Steve and Sam remained calm.

“That beacon thing your leader shined from the Eiffel Tower was pretty flashy,” Sam said.

Anatis groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, “You followed one of us, didn’t you?”

“We were planning to talk to you once you came out of the boat, but… you took too long,” Steve explained.

“Still, the fact that they could follow us like this would make finding out our identities even easier for these soldiers,” Ryūko said, “It seems we don’t have a choice in the matter.”

“Yeah, I mean, our lives are at stake now!” Aspik agreed.

“Why aren’t the other Avengers helping?” Culpeo suddenly piped up, “This seems like something they could handle easily compared to… other things.” She didn’t mention the disaster that was Sokovia or the alien invasion in New York.

“Unfortunately, half of the Avengers have already signed the Accords. Their hands are tied,” Rogers said, “and even if we got in contact with Tony or the others, it’s unlikely that the Accords would let them act, or at least… not until it’s too late.”

“See?!” Friesia exclaimed, “This is why I’m saying the Accords are stupid! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!!”

“Considering that Barnes has a spotted record with us as well, I doubt Tony would believe us even if we told him,” Sam added.

Anatis sighed again, “This _is_ a nightmare…” he murmured. Finally, steeling himself, he looked up at the Captain, “What do you want us to do?”

“We need to get to Siberia and stop this doctor before he wakes the other soldiers up,” Steve said immediately, seeing that he had won Anatis’ full attention. “Hopefully, once they see this, we can also get pardoned for acting without supervision, and maybe that can grant you a way to keep your magic jewelry at the very least.”

  
“That would definitely be a bonus,” Aspik nodded.

“...What if it doesn’t work?” Lysander asked slowly, feeling bad for bringing up the pessimistic point.

“First of all, if it doesn’t work, you can blame me,” Steve said, “and I’ll try everything I can to keep you guys from getting locked up. But you’ll likely be on the run until someone chooses to stop chasing all of you.”

“We have a place we can probably go if that happens,” Lady Noire said, “I’m sure they’d be willing to let you stay as well, Captain.”

“And where’s that if you don’t mind us asking?” Sam asked.

“It’s in the Tibet Mountains. Not a lot of outsiders know about it, much less can get to it,” Anatis stated.

Steve nodded, seeing that that was all he was going to be told for now.

“Okay, it looks like you’re all on board then. We’ll meet in Germany tomorrow to get to Siberia-”

“Hold on!” Friesia interrupted, “If all you have to do is get to Siberia, we can just drop you off with my Miraculous. It would literally take two seconds! Totally two seconds!”

“We appreciate the offer Miss… Friesia was?” Steve asked, “But unfortunately, all we know is that the lab is in Siberia, but we don’t know where exactly. Sure, you could drop us off there, but it wouldn’t mean much if we’re dropped off on one side of the country, and it’s really on the other side.”

“...Fair point,” the Horse Wielder huffed.

“There’s a Quinjet stationed at the Leipzig-Halle Airport in Saxony. We’ll use that to get to Siberia. Hopefully, Bucky will recover more of his memories to remember where the lab is by the time we get there.”

“Are we the only ones helping you?” Anonymouse asked anxiously.

“No, we have some other people coming. We’re not just going to rely on kids for this,” Sam shook his head.

“...We’re all over eighteen,” Bunnyx pointed out, sounding a little annoyed.

Sam cringed a little, “Well… compared to the others, you’re still pretty young.”

“We get it,” Anatis said, standing up, “What time?”

“Hawkeye will meet us there around noon,” Steve told them, “I’m guessing we’ll see you then?”

“We’ll be there,” Anatis promised, holding out a hand.

With a nod, Steve firmly took it, shaking it once. Sam did the same.

“We’ll see you then,” Steve said as he and Sam turned to head up to the top deck again.

Before he did, though, Captain America paused for a moment before swiping one of the juice boxes on the counter. Then he left.

Silence once again fell over the boat.

“Annie, what the hell did we get ourselves into?” Lady Noire finally asked.

“...I honestly have no idea…”

* * *

  
“Is our guest secure?”

“Yes. She’s waiting for you.”

“Good. I personally would have preferred the first one, but he's a broken man. He would have been useless even in our custody.”

“Perhaps still useful as a hostage or bargaining tool?”

“Unlikely after his son officially denounced and disowned himself from him.”

“Still, a bond between a parent and child is hard to break.”

“We couldn’t risk it. We don’t have the time. Her, on the other hand? She has just the drive and motive we need.”

“Are you sure we can trust her? According to her files, she’s not exactly the most... _trustworthy_.”

“So long as someone has something she wants, she’ll work to obtain it. We’ll just have to monitor her closely for signs of betrayal.”

A heavy metal door opened, and they entered the room, approaching a long metal table like the ones found in a police interrogation room. A younger figure was slumped in the chair across from them.

“Now that you’ve had a moment to breathe some air outside that cell they were keeping you in, shall we move on to the purpose of your… visit?”

“...And what exactly can you scum offer me?”

“I’d watch your tone if I were you. As for what we can offer, it can be a new life, a new identity, a chance to start over. But more importantly…”

A briefcase was brought over, and its contents was opened. 

The figure’s eyes widened at what was inside.

“...We can offer you revenge. Revenge we know you’ve been craving since day one.”

Piercing green eyes stared up at their host… then a sinister smirk spread over her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if this felt like a boring chapter, but I hope I at least kept everyone in character.
> 
> Also, note for those who want to know the heroes' costumes, you can look on Dark_Phoenix6661's page. They have art for their own AU and mentioned they may make some pictures for the heroes here too. I'll link them when and if they're drawn.


	3. Recruits

It was a restless sleep for all of Team Miraculous the night prior. Luka found himself lying wide awake back in his apartment. The second that he had swung back in and detransformed, he had expected Tikki to chew him out for making such a rash decision like he did, potentially endangering himself and the rest of the holders.

To his surprise though, Tikki said that she supported him and his decision, reminding him that the Miraculous had always remained a private sector that acted when _they_ deemed necessary. In a way, the Order of the Guardians already had its own version of the Sokovian Accords, having standards of when it was appropriate to act and how to do so. 

For example, if one of the Miraculous were to go rogue (prime examples being Hawk Moth and Mayura) it was the job of the other holders to take care of the problem and take responsibility for their own. In this way, they kept _themselves_ in check. 

Because of this, what the Accords were asking for was unfortunately out of the question, whether Luka agreed to sign or not.

While the Ladybug holder continued to fall in and out of fitful slumber, the sound of his phone ringing with his Melody’s melody shook him awake once more.

“Hey… can’t sleep?” he asked softly.

_“Yeah… nervous more than anything,”_ Marinette’s voice answered on the other end, _“There’s no turning back after this, whether we pull this off or not.”_

“I know… I’m sorry I put you in this situation,” he said remorsefully.

_“No! Don’t say that!”_ she reprimanded, _“If I wasn’t ready to do that, I wouldn’t have agreed. None of us would have!”_ She paused before continuing, _“You had no control over how this situation came about. You’re just doing what’s best to keep the Miraculous safe. That’s your job as Guardian. Even if Captain Rogers didn’t come, you likely would have had to leave anyway to avoid losing them. There’s no way I would have let you go alone!”_

Luka smiled in genuine gratitude, “I appreciate that Melody. Really, I do. Still… I keep feeling like there’s something else I could have done. I could still try and make a statement on the _Ladyblog_ , that way the public at least understands our position.”

_“I’m sure you still can after we take care of this,”_ Marinette reasoned, _“Once Paris understands our side of the story, I’m sure they’ll support us. We’re trying to prevent a bigger disaster from happening by acting now! We’re being proactive. That’s always brought in more support than being only_ reactive.”

“...Yeah, yeah you’re right!” Luka exclaimed. Maybe that was the answer. The big hole in the Accords arguments. By giving the government this much control over the superheroes, they could overlook a potentially dangerous threat to the world that could be stopped before it even starts if they simply let the heroes take care of it. 

Of course, Luka wasn’t naive enough to believe they could just waltz in to take care of business, but giving the country or area fair warning would at least be a start. If the Avengers set the standards of the mission, and let the public know what those standards were, it was only if those standards were violated that they could be blamed. Once again, taking responsibility for actions that were violated.

_“The government and public have no right to blame us for the actions of the villains,”_ Marinette reminded him, _“Sure, at first glance the Accords look okay, but long term, there will be problems. Problems we need to point out and show so people understand our position.”_

Luka nodded, “Let’s just focus on making sure these super-soldiers stay asleep for now. We can take care of clearing our names afterward.”

_“Yeah, right. Better make sure there_ is _an afterward.”_

“Exactly. Try to get as much rest as you can. We meet up with Cap at 2:00 sharp.”

_“Got it. I’ll see you then, Star.”_

“See you then. I love you.”

_“Love you too.”_

Luka took a breath, his heart thumping unusually loudly in his chest. Not wanting to disturb Tikki, who was still snoozing in her hand-made bed that Marinette had sewn for her (and for every other active Kwami as well. He was certain she had others hidden away for the others still in his guitar case in case he ever gave them a permanent holder), he decided to take the time to meditate. If they were to pull off this mission in a few hours, he would need as clear of a head as possible.

Setting a timer in case he lost track of time (he had before) he settled in the living room, a guitar pick pinched between his fingers and slowly let the world fade away.

He barely registered the tiny weight on his head as the Kwami of Creation silently joined him.

Events from the past few years rolled through his head. Four years ago, he never would have imagined the impact he would make just from assisting an old man during an akuma attack. The Power of Creation had been reaching out to him, calling to him all his life like a siren’s song across the sea. Him and Master Fū’s meeting was inevitable, whether it had been that day or another; whether Master Fū had lost the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous or not. As cliché as it sounded, his fate had been determined practically from his birth. His morale and courage had been tested repeatedly, even before, and now it was being tested once more.

_“Do you Luka Couffaine, take the Miraculous of the Ladybug, to hold and guard above all else, even above your own life? Do you vow to use its power not for yourself, but for the good of the world? Do you understand that if you fail to uphold this vow, you will forfeit all rights to their knowledge and power?”_ Master Fū’s voice spoke from his memory of three years prior, as he and every holder that day performed the ceremony to take up the _Holder’s Oath_ after Gabriel and Natalie’s arrest _._ And just four months ago, after _finally_ recovering Nooroo and his Miraculous, Master Fū relinquished the Miracle Box to Luka as well. Not long afterwards, Luka himself performed the same ceremony to initiate Marc, Nooroo’s new holder, into the group.

“I do…” he whispered, opening his eyes just as the alarm on his phone rang.

He was calm. He was focused. He was ready.

He prayed the others were too.

* * *

Ever the perfectionist, Ryūko was the first to arrive at the meeting place, fittingly being the top level of the Eiffel Tower. She barely blinked when Aspik arrived practically two seconds after.

“Nervous?” her boyfriend asked, glancing anxiously out at the city.

“No,” Ryūko shook her head, “The only reason I’d be nervous is if I knew I wasn’t doing the right thing, or something that went against my expectations. So, no, considering I made up my mind the other night, I have no reason to be nervous.”

“Oh…” Aspik muttered, “Th-that’s great. But… aren’t you concerned that _something_ will go wrong? We could get arrested or worse if things go south.”

“I know that,” Ryūko agreed, “but I’d rather get caught knowing I’m doing what’s right, than do nothing and hide like a coward. There would be no greater dishonor than that.”

Aspik sighed, but smiled softly. Even before their probation, where jealousy blinded their actions, Kagami’s actions had always been formal and direct. She knew what she wanted and would pursue that goal until she obtained it. It was one of the few things that attracted Adrien to her in the first place. Now five years later, just barely legal adults, she hadn’t changed and Adrien wouldn’t want it any other way.

Two more shadows passed below before joining them at the top.

“...Sup dude,” Sabertooth greeted, trying to sound cheerful, but they could all see how forced the smiles both he and Ringtail had.

“Hey bro,” Aspik greeted back.

“Phew! When was the last time I felt like this?” Ringtail said, bouncing on the balls of her feet, “Ever since she-who-will-not-be-named was locked up, life has felt… boring’s the wrong word, but…”

“I think we get it Ringtail,” Bunnyx interrupted, stepping out of her glowing Burrow, “We’ve been used to fighting akumas and sentimonsters for so long that it felt weird going back to ‘normal’, right?”

“Yeah, exactly,” Ringtail nodded.

“Then again, I think the second Hawk Moth first appeared was when ‘normal’ stopped being… well normal,” Anonymouse murmured as she hopped off of Leatherback’s back. The Turtle hero nodded in agreement.

“Life _definitely_ won’t be normal after we do this,” Culpeo’s soft tone echoed as she and Abeille practically materialized on the tower, “But we all still committed to it.”

“Everything will work out!” Abeille reassured, “It always has! Sure, life’s been crazy, but we wouldn’t be where we are now if that weren’t the case! If anything, we’ll at least have each other, right?”

“As ridiculously cliché as that sounded, I’m inclined to agree with sugar queen there,” Friesia quipped, lounging on the railing filing her nails, a fading glow of a Voyage closing below her.

“You certainly changed yourself for the better, haven’t you Chlo?” Aspik asked with a smile.

Friesia blushed and pouted, “Don’t remind me, Adrikins! I’m trying to keep that ridiculous version of me behind me where it belongs!”

“You’ve learned to give nicer nicknames at least,” Sabertooth commented.

“Though there are times your attitude can still use some corrections,” Ringtail muttered, but Friesia heard anyway.

“Hey, there’s a difference between being a bitch and being a little petty. And besides, that snobby conman of a music producer deserved everything that happened to him if you ask me! No one threatens our team leaders and gets away with it!”

“You talking about Bob Roth?” Paon Bleu asked as he and Lysander finally joined the crew, “I’m not usually the one for revenge most of the time, but it certainly made me laugh seeing his face on television when the police carted him off for good.”

“I did feel a bit bad for XY though,” Lysander admitted, “I mean, finding out about… well everything his dad was involved in?”

“Yeah, it would be hard for any kid to learn something like that…” Leatherback muttered.

“On the bright side, according to his official Instagram, XY said he was actually getting some help,” Ringtail said, “So… there’s that!”

“I suppose…” Lysander nodded, speaking for everyone there.

“You okay, Lysander?” Aspik asked.

The Butterfly Holder jumped, “Yeah-yeah I’m fine! Why do you ask?”

“Well, this is your first official mission as a superhero, is it not?” Ryūko inquired, “Feeling on edge would be understandable.”

Lysander swallowed, but didn’t deny the statement, “I guess… I guess it’s just finally sinking in on what I’ve gotten into with this whole hero thing. Well-I mean-not that I _wasn’t_ expecting to do something like this _eventually_ , I mean, I wouldn’t have agreed otherwise, but well…”

“It’s okay to be scared Lysander,” a calm but firm voice sounded from above, causing the entire team to look up at once. A figure perfectly balanced on the top spire of the Eiffel Tower while another gripped it below him, leaning out to the side, the morning sun illuminating the figures silhouettes, almost god-like above them, “If you _weren’t_ scared of this being your first mission, I _would_ be concerned.”

With a flourish, the two figures leaped down, landing in the middle of the group but facing the Butterfly Holder.

“I’m sorry, Anatis, I just-”

“Marc,” Anatis said firmly but gently, a hand resting on Lysander’s uncapped shoulder, “No one is expecting you to not be scared. This is not only your first mission, but the first time you’ll be fighting what is likely some dangerous foes. We don’t know what to expect or what’s going to happen, so it’s natural to feel scared. Hell, _I’m_ actually a little scared right now.”

“If you’re not comfortable coming, Lysander, we won’t blame you if you stayed behind,” Lady Noire added.

“No!” the Butterfly Hero shook his head, “I-We agreed to do this! If I backed out now, what would that say about me?”

There was silence for a few moments before Anatis sighed, “All right, we appreciate that Ly.”

Lysander nodded, before leaning into Paon Bleu, who put a comforting arm around his boyfriend. 

Seeing the Butterfly Hero was pacified, Anatis turned to address everyone else.

“I want to say this now while I have the chance. If something goes wrong during this mission, _get out._ Protecting the Miraculous you hold is your first priority. I know this is a harsh order but we can not afford to let _any_ of them fall into enemy hands again. Do you understand?”

No one was smiling, but reluctantly nodded. They knew Anatis was right. They didn’t need any further explanation. Five years may not seem long for some, but with the nature of Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous’ powers, nearly all the residents of Paris were still struggling to sleep from the trauma. Almost all therapists in the city were booked months behind with patients. Even if the other Miraculous didn’t necessarily work the same way, misusing even one of them could be disastrous.

“Can I at least ask, Anatis,” Friesia spoke up, “If we do need to make a run for it, is there any place in particular we need to run _to?”_

“Only the single place on Earth that’s 100% safe for us,” the Ladybug Hero answered then paused, “Oh, speaking of which…”

Anatis flipped open his yo-yo, and pulled out several small round items. Opening his hand, everyone saw tiny little pearls and handed half of them to Lady Noire.

“Everyone hold your hands out,” Anatis ordered. Though confused, they all obeyed. One by one, Anatis and Lady Noire handed a single pearl to each hero. The second the pearl landed in their palm the pearl changed color, matching the main color of their Miraculous.

“Um, what are these for?” Abeille asked.

“These pearls are your key to getting into the temple,” Anatis explained, “so don’t lose them.”

“Our key…” Leatherback began.

“...into the Temple?” Anoymouse finished.

“Uh, Anatis, I don’t want to ask the obvious, but why do we need these to get into the Temple? Shouldn’t our Miraculous be enough?” Paon Bleu asked.

“Not always,” Anatis shook this head, then turned to his partner, “Would you like to explain Noire?”

“Certainly,” Lady Noire nodded, “I’m sure you all remember when the Miraculous Temple reappeared. After Annie and I fought that Sentimonster?”

“Yeah, that monster my old man helped excavate, right?” Bunnyx asked.

“That’s right,” Anatis nodded, “When we defeated that monster, we also restored the Miraculous Temple that had been originally destroyed.”

“One would think that the second it reappeared, Hawk Moth would have made a beeline there to obtain more Miraculous, don’t you think?” Lady Noire asked.

“Huh, that would make sense,” Sabertooth pondered, “So… why didn’t he do it?”

“Easy,” Anatis smirked, “He couldn’t get into the Temple. All because neither he, nor Mayura, had the key to get in.”

“Huh?” Ringtail asked, “Well, I guess that was a stroke of luck then huh? I mean, Hawk Moth _did_ have the Grimoire right?”

“Actually, the spell used on the pearls is one of the few that’s not in the Grimoire,” Lady Noire informed, “The spell is passed down orally among the Order of the Guardians. Even if Hawk Moth or Lila had the entire Grimoire translated, this spell won’t be found in it. If someone doesn’t have a key, the only other way to get into the Temple is if they are given specific permission from a Guardian already inside of it.”

“So this is a fail safe in case a hostile force tries to enter the Temple. Quite clever,” Ryūko stated.

“Hold on,” Aspik said, “Why are you giving this to us? I mean, Anatis is already a Guardian. That is unless…”

An ominous tension fell over the group as they stared at the spotted hero anxiously.

“Don’t get the wrong idea,” Anatis stated, “I have no intention on being captured, but should there be a worst case scenario I wanted to provide you all a way to get inside.”

“That won’t happen!” Culpeo exclaimed, “I’ll make sure it doesn’t!”

“Yeah, there’s no way you’re getting caught!” Paon Bleu agreed, “No way our leader will go down like that!”

Anatis smiled, “I appreciate that, and like I said, I have no intention on getting caught. However, my previous order still stands. If things go south you need to focus on getting out there yourselves.”

“Remember the oath we all took,” Lady Noire reminded them, “Upholding this oath is what kept the Miraculous safe up until now. The fewer that are lost, the better.”

“You make this sound like we’re entering a warzone,” Anoymouse muttered. 

“We might as well be…”

* * *

Steve watched as Sharon made her leave, leaving his shield and Sam’s falcon wings behind in the car trunk. The UN would be looking for her now and she had risked so much to help him on his mission. She reminded him more and more of Peggy every time he interacted with her. 

Before any more reminiscing could be done, the mixing sound of a jet engine and a car motor interrupted him. Coming around the corner, he spotted a large white van pull into a parking spot beside them. 

Walking up to the driver stepping out, Hawkeye nodded in greeting, “Cap.”

Steve held out his hand, “You know I wouldn’t have called if I had any other choice.”

Hawkeye waved him off, “Hey man, you’re doing me a favor. Besides, I owe a debt.” Hawkeye glanced behind him as Wanda stepped out of the passenger seat.

“Thanks for having my back,” Steve addressed the Scarlet Witch.

Wanda shrugged, “It was time to get off my ass.” 

“How about our other recruit?” Steve asked expectantly.

Hawkeye hid a laugh, “He’s rarin’ to go. Had to put a little coffee in him…” Clink pulled the side door open and the occupant shot awake with a grunt, “but he should be good.”

“What time zone is this?” Scott Lang asked groggily, blinking the sleep out as his eyes adjusted to the light. Once he regained focus, his eyes lit up as they landed on Steve Rogers. “Captain America!”

“Mr. Lang,” Steve greeted, shaking the man’s hand.

Scott huffed out a laugh, “It’s an honor… I’m shaking your hand too long.” he realized as he pulled away, “Wow! This is awesome!” He turned and noticed Wanda, “I know you too! You’re great!”

Wanda smiled, appreciating the compliment.

Scott, still suck in a fanboy mode couldn’t help but briefly grasp at Steve’s biceps, “Jeez!” he gasped before letting go, “Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so-”

Before Scott could continue he nearly wet himself as a portal opened up literally right next to him.

Clint and Wanda tensed, but seeing that Steve and Sam didn’t look alarmed, were quick to relax.

A red and black leg stepped out onto the pavement, followed by the rest of the members of Team Miraculous.

Scott’s jaw practically hit the floor.

“No way…”

Anatis smirked before turning to Captain Rogers, “We late?”

“No, perfect timing actually,” Steve informed him, nodding in acknowledgment to the rest of the holders. 

“Anatis I assume?” Clint asked.

“Yeah,” the Ladybug hero smiled, “Hawkeye right?”

The marksman nodded and shook the French hero’s hand.

“I totally wish I could feature this on my blog,” Ringtail squealed, eyes shining.

“Hey, just so you know you’re awesome!” Paon Bleu said excitedly to Wanda, who was quirking an amused eyebrow at the butterfly holder, “If we get out of here in one piece can I have an autograph?” Lysander nodded rapidly in agreement.

“I may need one from you guys too,” Scott said, “My daughter, she’s a big fan.”

“Oh, well, who isn’t?” Friesia couldn’t help but boast, flipping her hair twist behind her.

“Maybe after we take care of the psycho-assassins threat?” Aspik asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Oh, um, right,” Scott nodded, remembering the real reason why he was here. This seemed to shake the rest of Team Miraculous out of their excited state as well as the tone became serious.

“We’re outside the law on this one,” Steve addressed, “So once all of you come with us, you’ll be wanted men and women.”

“Yeah, yeah, what else is new?” Bunnyx sighed, “We doing this or what?”

“We got a chopper lined up,” Hawkeye reported.

“Let’s go then,” Ryūko said, anxiously gripping her sword.

_“Attention!”_ a voice suddenly rang out in German, alarms ringing everywhere, _“This is an emergency. All passengers have to evacuate the airport immediately.”_

“Evacute?” Abeille asked.

“Someone knows we’re here,” Culpeo realized.

“Stark.” Sam realized gravely.

“Stark?” Scott asked.

“Stark? As in _Tony_ Stark?” Sabertooth asked. 

“That’s not good,” Leatherback said. Anonymouse tensed next to him, clutching her jump rope a little too tightly. 

Anatis turned to Captain America.

With a solemn tone, he gave his order. 

“Suit up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was originally planning for the fighting to start this chapter but changed my mind. Focused a little on the Miraculous lore and Luka's thoughts regarding the mission. Hope I kept him in character.
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Confrontation

Steve sprinted out towards the helicopter that was prepped and ready for lift-off. Only to come to a halt when two projectiles hit the helicopter, electric energy coursing out of them.

Looking up, Steve spotted Tony in his Iron Man suit, followed by War Machine descend from the sky and surrounded him. 

“Wow, it’s so weird how you run into people at the airport,” Tony snarked as his helmet undid for a moment to glance at War Machine, “Do you think that’s weird.”

“Definitely weird,” Rhodey nodded.

“Hear me out, Tony,” Steve addressed, “That doctor, the psychiatrist, he’s behind all of this.”

A shadow leaped out to the side of the Captain, and a man in a black panther suit landed close by.

“Captain,” he addressed.

“Your Highness,” Captain America nodded.

“Anyway,” Tony continued, “Ross gave me thirty-six hours to bring you in. That was twenty-four hours ago. Can you help a brother out?”

“You’re after the wrong guy,” Steve insisted.

“Your judgment is askewed,” Tony countered, “Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday-”

“And there are five more super-soldiers just like him!” Steve interrupted, “We can’t let the doctor find them first, Tony, I can’t!” 

“Steve,” a woman’s voice sounded behind him. Turning, he saw Natasha approaching cautiously, “You know what’s about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?”

Steve looked away, staring steadfastly back at Tony. Eventually, the silence became too much for Iron Man.

“All right, I’ve run out of patience,” he cupped his armored hands around his mouth, “Underoos!” 

With a zipping sound, Captain felt something grip his shield before it was roughly tugged out of his hands. At the same time, Steve felt his hands being tied together by something sticky. A shadow flipped in the air and landed firmly onto top of one of the vehicles. Now getting a better look, the figure was a guy dressed in a near skin-tight red and blue suit, a full head mask covering his face.

“Nice job kid,” Tony praised.

“Thanks!” the guy, boy from the sound of his voice, said, “Well, I could have stuck the landing a little better. It’s a new suit-”

_*Vzzrt*_

With a shout of surprise, Spiderman was suddenly flung backward by his arm, losing his grip on the shield in the process. With a bang, a metal baton extended out, knocking the shield back towards Captain America. At the same time, Captain America lifted up his hands and _another_ shield, this time a green-shelled one, sliced effectively through the webbing holding his hands together before flying off. The second his hands were free, Steve instinctively caught his shield, returning it to his arm. 

“Hey,” Spiderman looked up with a gasp, only to double-take when he thought he saw a doppelganger of himself. Upon closer look though, it wasn’t another spider costume. The outfit was only in red and black, with faint outlines of yellow around the black spots on the uniform. 

Where had Peter seen this guy before?

“Last I checked, they teach you in school that it’s rude to take something that’s not yours, don’t they?” the black-spotted hero questioned, his yoyo swinging back to his side. He then looked to his companion, “Am I wrong, Lady Noire?”

Twirling her baton, and flashy a sassy smile, the cat heroine replied, “Last I checked yeah. Unless, of course, what I’m stealing is coming from your lips, Annie.”

Anatis rolled his eyes, but no one missed the faint blush on his cheeks, “Oh you silly kitty cat.”

Iron Man only gawked as the two Parisian heroes swiftly joined Captain America’s side moments later, standing on either side of him like two trained body-guards. 

Steve couldn’t help but smirk, “I see you’ve been busy, Tony. So have I.”

Lady Noire noticed the Black Panther eyeing her. She couldn’t tell if it was out of offense, shock, or… even curiosity.

“Hey, no offense meant, Your Highness. Don’t exactly have much control over this,” she gestured to her outfit, “Appearance-wise anyway.”

After a few more moments of staring, Black Panther scoffed and looked away.

Tony’s expression of shock soon turned into outrage, as he glared at the Captain, “You’re kidding me! It wasn’t enough dragging Clint and Wanda into this but you went and got more people involved?!”

“Considering _your_ government was demanding for us to hand over something that _we_ know how to use, but _they_ know nothing about, I think it’s necessary that we got involved with this, yeah,” Anatis shot back, yoyo held tightly in his palm.

“Look-” Tony groaned and sighed, severely tempted to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Look kid-”

“I’m twenty,” Anatis corrected bluntly. 

“Eighteen,” Lady Noire piped up, resting her baton on her shoulder.

Tony looked like he was trying extremely hard not to start ranting to a fifth-grader that couldn’t grasp a basic concept being taught, “Look, I’m not expecting for you two to understand the situation, considering France let you do your thing with that Hawkmoth guy when he showed up, but if we’re not given limits now, how do you expect to keep people safe?”

“Oh…” Anatis said, his eyes narrowing dangerously, “So-so you’re saying that Lady Noire and _I_ are to blame for every one of Hawkmoth’s akumas, is that it?”

Tony looked like someone had just slapped him, and Rhodey attempted to mediate, “No, I’m sure that’s not what he meant-”

“Certainly sounds like it to me!” Lady Noire practically spat, “You’re just looking for someone else other than yourself to blame!” 

“Excuse me?!” Tony exclaimed, “I’m trying to keep _my_ team from falling apart.”

“Maybe you should stop blaming the heroes for the villain’s actions!” Aspik shouted as he landed behind his fellow holders along with the remainder of the team.

“We’re not performing monkeys that a random government can call upon when they feel like it!” Ringtail shouted. A bit ironic, considering she was a monkey themed heroine.

“You claim you’re seeing the bigger picture? I think you’re the one that’s not seeing the bigger picture!” Sabertooth exclaimed.

“What if there’s a place we want to help, but your precious Accords won’t let you?!” Lysander shouted.

“Or what if the place demanding your help wants you to do something _you_ don’t agree with?!” Anonymous questioned.

“Yes! That would just be too cruel!” Abeille shouted. Culpeo and Leatherback nodded in agreement, frowns on their faces.

“At first glance, I can see how the Accords look appealing,” Ryuko admitted, “but long term, they are unrealistic.”

“How does the old saying go again?” Friesia questioned, “Something about, the only way evil wins is for good men to do nothing? Please, please correct me if I’m wrong!”

Tony grit his teeth before finally putting his foot down, “All right, I’m done here!”

“You’re not even going to listen to _why_ the Cap is doing all of this?!” Paon Blue demanded.

“I know enough!” Tony shot back, “Steve, you’re gonna turn Barnes over and you’re coming with us now because it’s us or a squad of JSOC guys with no compunction about being impolite!”

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the next thing Tony knew, Anatis’ yoyo, Abeille’s top, and Sabertooth’s kusarigama began spinning at almost impossible speeds, Lady Noire’s baton and Ringtail’s Jingu Bang were held in battle position, same with Ryuko’s sword, Lysander’s cane sword, and Bunnyx’s umbrella. Leatherback readied his own shield, Culpeo’s flute hovered near her lips, and Anoyumouse’s jump rope was held firmly in her hands. Aspik’s lyre, Friesia’s horseshoe, and Paon Bleu’s fan held at the ready.

Everyone by Tony’s side tensed as well. They were hesitant to fight such young heroes but knew they would have to if they were to fulfill their mission.

Steve just stood by calmly, not eager to begin an all-out fight if he didn’t have to. He admitted the Parisian heroes had guts to call Tony out as they did. He knew that when this was over, he would owe these kids (and yes he would always call them kids no matter how old they were).

_“We found it.”_ Steve heard Sam’s voice in his communicator, _“the quinjet is in hanger five, North runway.”_

This same message was heard by the Miraculous Team as well.

With a soft blow like an autumn breath, Culpeo’s flute trilled a soft melody.

“What the hell is she doing?” Rhodey asked as they saw the ball of light appear at the end of the instrument.

With a swift movement, Culpeo brought the flute down.

_“Mirage!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debated on adding more, but I think it's more fun to leave it on a cliffy. Next chapter, the real fight begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Team Miraculous:
> 
> Anatis: Luka Couffaine (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320924/chapters/55862074)
> 
> Lady Noire: Marinette Dupain-Cheng (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320924/chapters/55862074#workskin)
> 
> Culpeo: Juleka Couffaine (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320924/chapters/57663049)
> 
> Abeille: Rose Lavillant (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320924/chapters/57778492#workskin)
> 
> Leatherback: Ivan Bruel (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320924/chapters/57814663#workskin)
> 
> Paon Bleu: Nathaniel Kurtzberg (no art yet)
> 
> Lysander: Marc Anciel (no art yet)
> 
> Anonymouse: Mylène Haprèle (no art yet)
> 
> Bunnyx: Alix Kubdel (no art yet. At least not by DarkPhoenix)
> 
> Friesia: Chloé Bourgeois (no art yet)
> 
> Ringtail: Alya Césaire (no art yet)
> 
> Sabertooth: Nino Lahiffe (no art yet)
> 
> Aspik: Adrien Agreste (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320924/chapters/61633423)
> 
> Ryuko: Kagami Tsurugi (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320924/chapters/61633423)


End file.
